NobleHater
by Evil-Mage
Summary: A short story about a girl who hates nobles.


A/N I thought of the idea for this story at 3 in the morning so it's granted to be stupid. Also I'm not saying I hate nobles or anything I'm just writing from the view of a peasant. And this is set in some small town in Tortall that has very stupid nobles =)  
  
The sun beat across her face as she worked in the field. Wiping her brow she looked up. She put her tool down and headed toward the water basin near the tower. Dipping her hands into the water she splashed it on her face. Turning around she heard a noise tilting her head upward she saw she was right below Lady Catyia's room. Nobles, she thought with disgust, stinking, putrid nobles. Look at them sitting there writing bad poetry and wallowing in there wealth she thought angrily as she splashed more water on her face. The only reason they keep us peasants poor and make us work Is that they know that if we ever rose up against them they would have to think. Miserable creatures she thought as she headed back to work. On her way back to her house she stopped at the community board for any new announcement. Skimming through she came across one that perked her interest. Nobles bugging u, feel like u do all the work but get no credit? Well then come to the Noble Haters Club! First meeting is at 3:00,Wednesday at 11223 grapevine rd. hmm.Wednesday, she thought hmm...that's today! She had yelled that last word out loud and many looked at her as though if she was just another insane peasant. Picking up her skirt she ran I mean really ran to grapevine rd. Finally coming to house 11223 she burst in wondering why it was so dark inside. She met a bunch of bewildered people crowded around one small table with a single light hanging above them. "Well, hello there Sylvia, have u come to join us?" asked Yanden the butcher. "Actually, yes um.this is the noble haters club rite?" "Yes it is" "OK."Sylvia had expected a bunch of old softies sitting and drinking tea but instead there were a bunch of fiery youths like her. "What are you doing" she asked. She stepped closer to see a long piece of paper stretched across the table. "Plotting against the nobles" was their answer. Excited she thought "These people hate nobles almost as much as I do." "Lets get rid of these nobles" she said decidedly "What do u have so far?. "First of all .For the next 30 minutes Sylvia became lost in the plotting as well as everyone else. "AHA" shouted Sylvia breaking the silence that had overcome the room. "Our plan is finished! Now just to add the finishing touches" she said grinning evilly. "Then we'll be done" she said laughing hysterically.  
  
The Next Day Sylvia slammed her hand on the table "NO, all of you go to the front gate while I go inside the castle, got that?" there were nods of heads and a few murmurs. "Good" sighing she turned around. "Now team 1 you go and start the distraction, team 2." "Wait, who's team 1?" asked a person from team 1. "The ppl in Blue!" Sylvia literally screamed. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" she said glaring at the person from Team 1 "Team 2 you go get your equipment first of all then u go join the distraction." She filled up her glass and lifted it up to her lips, when she saw they were still staring at her and hadn't moved at all. "What are you standing there for MOVE," she screamed. For a bunch of ppl who hate nobles they really aren't that much better then them. Once the teams left Sylvia grabbed a huge drawstring bag and headed out the door. Now to find a way into the castle she thought, looking at the tall structure in front of her. I'll just sneak in, wait no nobles are stupid I'll take the front door. She walked in passing by the guard who didn't even notice her. That was easy. Walking down she came across a maid, stopping her she asked "Where the Lady's rooms?" "Down the hall and to your right" was the maid's answer. Pushovers she thought grinning as she followed the maids directions. The doors were open. "Must be out" she thought out loud. Tip-toeing towards the Lady's mirror stand she silently swept all the lady's cosmetics into her bag. She did the same for the four other rooms in the last room she had just swept them into her bag when she heard cries "Down with the nobles" "Give Peasants rights!" Took them long enough she thought with disgust. She could hear many guards rushing by to go deal with the revolt. Closing her bag she snuck out of the room. Walking through the hall way she heaved a sigh of relief. Turning a corner she bumped into the Ladies who were coming back. Won't they be in for a surprises she thought happily. She stopped walking waiting for the Ladies to reach their rooms. 1.2.3.AHHHHHHHH she could hear the Ladies screaming violently. Music to my ears she thought cheerfully as she skipped down the hallway and past the guard. When she came out her fellow haters were fighting against the guards. All of a sudden a high-pitched wailing started to drift from the castle it slowly grew louder and louder until finally nobody fighting could hear themselves. Not able to bear it 2 guards went inside to figure out what was wrong. "I no why," she thought as the guards rushed past her "But I never knew the Ladies were this pathetic" she said snickering. The wailing grew louder until finally all the guards went inside. Taking this chance she yelled over the din to her fighters "Fall back, let's go there's no need to fight anymore!," and we can save ourselves a headache she thought silently as the wailing grew steadily louder. They escaped and reached the village but still the wailing echoed in their ears. "Annoying creatures" Sylvia muttered. "But we've finally gotten them back!" The Next Day Sylvia heard a heavy pounding on her door. Tiredly she opened it to face the same 2 guards she had seen yesterday. "Whaddya want" she asked grouchily. "Please, milady would u return Lady Catyia's and the others cosmetics?" "Why, should I?" Looking at her in horror 1 guard got down on one knee and begged "Please, milady they won't stop wailing, they scream throughout the whole night, uttering words ladies aren't supposed to even know! I can't sleep, can't eat, can't do anything without their high- pitched squeaky voices echoing in my ears!" Thinking about it, Sylvia finally answered, "What will u do for us?" "Anything" the guards cried. "Fine, no more forced labor for peasants, lower the taxes and supply proper food and then we'll give back the cosmetics." "Yes, Yes" the guard said eagerly. "But if u ever break our deal, remember I still know the way to get those cosmetics." Sylvia said grinning as a look of horror spread across the guards face. "Never" he muttered. "Fine" Sylvia replied holding out her hand. They shook on it and then the guard was off with the bag dragging behind him on the dirt road. Turning around Sylvia stopped, "Wait how did they know I took the cosmetics". Walking again she wondered out loud "Maybe they're not so stupid." 


End file.
